


A Safe Place to Land

by foreverfelicityqueen (orphan_account), stydiasredstring (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stydiasredstring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a brutal attack by Gerard Argent, Stiles is contemplating the weight of things, when a knock sounds at his window. The person on the other side isn't someone he ever expected. But sometimes the unexpected can lead to the best things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Started this long before i discovered any spoilers for season 3, so it's AU after the season 2 finale.

The first time it happened Stiles was shocked. 

He’d been home for a few hours by then, trying to convince himself to sleep. Scott had texted a few times to check on him, but he couldn’t tell his best friend the truth. That every time he closed his eyes since leaving the warehouse he saw Gerard Argent looming over him with a crossbow aimed at his head. So many things ran through his head before Derek knocked the older man off of him, tearing into Gerard’s arm. Like the terrified look that was etched on Lydia’s face as she lay a few feet from him. Or how he wondered if Derek and the rest of the pack would have told his father the truth about what happened to him. But Derek saved him so he didn’t have to worry about that. But that didn’t stop his mind from worrying all the same. 

He stole a glance at the clock beside him and groaned. It was already 2 am and he had a test in Harris’ class in the morning. But the idea of lying down and closing his eyes filled him with more dread than he thought was possible. He could even feel a mild panic attack building slowly. If he wasn’t careful it would be full blown in a few seconds. That’s when the rapping began at his window.

He jumped knocking over his desk chair in a loud clatter, as he clutched his chest. He couldn’t be happier that his dad was working the graveyard shift tonight, because then he’d have to explain why he was still up so late. 

“I swear to God, Scott I’m gonna kill you for this,” he muttered walking towards the window and pulling up the blinds. But as he looked out on the slanted roof it wasn’t his best friend perched on the other side of the glass, but the fair skinned strawberry blonde that he’d last seen hours ago.

“Lydia?” he questioned pulling the window up. She stilled herself on the sill a look of apprehension set in her green eyes. Stiles held his hand out and she took it allowing him to bring her the rest of the way in. Once her feet were both firmly planted on the carpet she wrapped her arms tightly to her sides giving him a small smile. 

“I wasn’t sure if your dad was home,” she spoke softly turning to face him. “I didn’t want to wake him.”

“He’s working late,” Stiles explained as he pulled the window back down. “Worked out well for me.”

Lydia’s eyes seemed to dart to his face where he was sure deep purple bruises had already started to form. He’d been afraid to check, afraid to remember Gerard’s fist’s pounding into his face earlier this evening. She looked away once she realized his eyes were on her, and took to biting the corner of her lip. 

“Not that this isn’t like a dream come true,” Stiles began, because there was too much tension in the room for him not to at least try and dissolve it with a joke. “But it’s like two in the morning Lydia.”

“I know,” she whispered, her eyes trained on the floor. “I just… couldn’t sleep.”

“I know you’re new to the whole evil danger, aside from the Peter thing, but Derek took care of it,” Stiles soothed moving next to her as they leaned against his dresser. “Gerard won’t be hurting anyone ever again.”

“Is that why you’re wide awake, when I know you have both a science and an economics test tomorrow?” she challenged giving him a half smirk.

“Crap we have a test in coach’s class too?” he groaned as she nodded. “Well clearly I just like inflicting pain on myself.”

He felt her flinch more than he actually saw it, and he instantly felt guilty for his choice in words. He turned to her placing a hand beneath her chin so their eyes met. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it like that.”

He could see the tremble of her lips like she was trying to hold back a breakdown. He wanted to tell her to let it go, that she was safe her, but he didn’t want to frighten her away. Instead he stood there while she leaned forward resting her head in the crook of his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her. 

They stood like that for a while as Lydia’s breathing returned to normal. She soon pulled back meeting his eyes.

“Every time I close my eyes I see him,” she whispered. “And I get this terrible crushing feeling like the second I fall asleep he’ll be back. And then no one will stop him from killing Allison or Scott or Isaac, or you.”

“I know what you mean,” he pulled her by the hand leading her to the edge of his bed. “It’s like a nightmare, but it refuses to wait until you’ve actually fallen asleep to hit you.”

She stayed silent for a while after that and Stiles briefly wondered if he said something else that was stupid. But then she turned to face him. “What did he mean?”

“What did who mean?” 

“Gerard,” she said his name quietly. “When he said he would enjoy doing this again? He was hitting you and he…”

She trailed off. And he sighed. He hadn’t told anyone about that. Okay he told Scott, and of course Erica and Boyd knew, but other than that he didn’t feel like sharing the news that he got his ass handed to him by Allison’s dying grandfather. But Lydia had asked point blank. And he didn’t have the heart to lie to her, not now.

“After the final game last year he grabbed me and,” he paused covering rubbing circling into his temple. “Well I told you they weren’t meant to hurt me.”

“He did that to you?”

“You sound surprised,” he commented dropping himself onto the comforter. “You saw him tonight.”

“I just, I didn’t think it was that serious… before,” she replied as she looked at him. “But I guess I was a little focused on me that night.”

He didn’t comment on that, he didn’t want her to feel worse than she already did. Instead he patted the space next to him on the bed, but she shot him a confused look. 

“What? You can’t sleep, I can’t sleep but we both know we need it. What’s the worst that could happen? We end up staring at my ceiling for the next five or so hours until we get up for school?” 

It was like an eternal debate played across her face, and for a moment Stiles was sure she was going to bolt, but instead she lied back next to him nestling her head to his shoulder.

“Can I ask you something?” Stiles spoke after a few minutes of even silence. 

“Sure,” she responded absently, and he was starting to think he was losing her to sleep after all.

“Of all the places you could have went tonight, Allison’s, Scott’s, Erica’s, hell even Derek wouldn’t have turned you away. You came here. Why?”

She pulled back slightly making sure their eyes met. “Don’t get me wrong I know every one of them would have protected me, but I needed to feel safe. And I felt safest coming here. Does that make sense?”

He pulled her back to him breathing in her smell and warmth, as he let the same sense of calm and safety wash over him. He smiled into her mess of strawberry blonde waves. “It makes perfect sense.”

Maybe it was strange, and maybe it was a little selfish on both their parts, but in that moment Stiles and Lydia formed a bond. And neither could fathom how strong it would grow.


	2. Where I Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brutal attack by Gerard Argent, Stiles is contemplating the weight of things, when a knock sounds at his window. The person on the other side isn't someone he ever expected. But sometimes the unexpected can lead to the best things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously don't own anything, as amazing and epic as that would be.

She wasn’t sure if she should go back after the first night. She didn’t want Stiles to get the wrong idea. Despite her best efforts not to, she liked him. He was sweet, and kind, and looked at her like she was the whole universe wrapped into a petite frame. Lydia didn’t want to hurt him, or lead him on. She knew how deep his feels for her went, but there was something about sleeping curled up next to him that made her feel like no bad could ever happen again.

She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but since the incident at the video store, she hadn’t been sleeping well. She tried her best to hide it, and no one seemed to notice. Except maybe Stiles. He may not have said anything, but she could tell from the glances that he knew something was up.

They didn’t talk about the sleepover. Not to each other and certainly not to their friends. But Lydia was sure that at least Scott could tell something was up. When they all gathered at their usual lunch table Scott’s face contorted, darting glances between her and Stiles.

He leaned closer to Stiles’ and Lydia watched as the werewolf sniffed lightly.

“Oh _my_ god,” Stiles snapped, shooting him a glare. “I’ve already told you a million times. The sniffing thing breaks serious best friend boundaries.”

“Sorry, I just thought… Never mind,” Scott replied, shooting a look at Lydia. She knew what had just happened. She may not have been in the werewolf loop as long as the rest of them. But Scott had the same look on his face that Prada got when she’d been around other dogs. He could smell her lingering scent all over his best friend.

But Lydia wasn’t going to admit it to anything. If Stiles hadn’t told Scott she wasn’t going to be the one who let it slip. Instead she just tilted her head to the side meeting his glaze evenly with a smirk. He looked like he might respond but then Allison caught his attention and the subject was dropped.

She was still unsure about going over to Stiles’ when she finally made it home. She had been debating it all day long. On one hand she knew they wouldn’t be able to do this every night, it just wasn’t probable, but on the other hand Lydia knew she hadn’t slept that good in months. So she was about to whip out a piece of paper to do a thorough pro/con list, when a knock sounded at her bedroom door.

“Mom, seriously you can leave. I’m fine,” she groaned as she yanked the door open. But it wasn’t her mother in front of her, but Stiles.

“Well this feels reminiscent of last night,” he joked with a smirk. “You’re mom let me in on her way out. Is she going out of town or something?”

“She’s visiting my aunt in LA for the next two weeks,” Lydia explained as she motioned for him to enter.

“You gonna be okay?” he questioned but she didn’t respond. “So, um, in case you were worried, I squashed Scott’s curiosity.”

“That’s good,” she answered. “I mean not that we did anything wrong, but it’s probably best if Scott and Allison and everybody just stays out of it.”

“Because it could get back to Jackson?” Stiles threw out and she was taken aback by it. No one spoke Jackson’s name anymore, at least not in front of her.

He was gone now. Everyone on the outside of the supernatural thought he was dead, but they knew the truth. Jackson left town, after she saved him. He was so racked with guilt over the things he did as the kanima, he said he needed time to clear his head. They hadn’t talked since the night he left; she didn’t even know where he was. But she suspected Derek was keeping in touch with him. The alpha wouldn’t tell her as much, but she had seen Jackson’s name popped up on his phone once during a pack meeting. And she hated to admit it, but it hurt to know that Jackson was talking with Derek and not her.

But she didn’t want Stiles to know that. “This isn’t about Jackson. It’s about my personal business, not being the pack’s business.”

“I get it,” he replied. “Having a werewolf as a best friend, though appealing at first, quickly lost its shiny image. I mean I can’t even hide a bag of chips from him, let alone my personal life. Not that I have much of a personal life, but you get what I mean.”

The stood in silence for a while, and Lydia was starting to feel awkwardness creep all around her, before Stiles spoke again.

“Not that I want you to feel uncomfortable, and I would never admit this under normal circumstances,” he began in a whirl. “But last night was the first great sleep I’ve had in years.”

“Years?” she questioned meeting his line of sight.

He dropped his gaze as she watched as his eyes focused his hands. “After my mom died, I started getting really bad panic attacks, most of the day I’d be fine, but when I would go to sleep… I’d wake up covered in sweat and it felt like I’d never breathe again. I was so terrified something had happened to my dad, and that I was all alone, and that it’d be my fault.”

Stiles didn’t explain what he meant by that, and she just watched as he ran his hands down his face. He looked so different in that moment. Not the sarcastic spaz she had learned to like, or even the beaten boy she’d seen last night. Now he was small and vulnerable, like a child. She imagined this to be what he was like right after his mother’s death, just small and broken.

She couldn’t have stopped herself even if she wanted to as the desire to wrap her arms around him grew inside her. She pulled him in tightening her grip around his neck.

They talked a while longer, not about werewolves or hunters, or even family, but about anything and everything else. And before Lydia knew it her alarm was going off and Stiles’ strong lean arms were wrapped around her stomach like he was right where he belonged. As she hit snooze and leaned back into his chest she could help thinking maybe it’s where she belonged too.

 

 


	3. Caught in the Waves

Three weeks. That’s how long they got away with sneaking into each other’s rooms without his dad noticing. Lydia had an easier time then he did, her mother was away and her father didn’t seem to be checking on her, but Sheriff Stilinski, was getting suspicion of his son’s growing absence. So they tried to spend as many of their nights at Stiles’ as possible.

It was a Saturday, and Lydia was next to him, clad in one of his tee shirts and his only clean pair of boxers. She’d forgotten her bag out in his jeep and neither felt like risking the sheriff seeing them, so instead he leant her something that didn’t clash too much. Her head was nestled into the crook of his neck and a peaceful smile sat on both of their faces.

Sheriff John Stilinski didn’t have too much time to spend with his son. And given the last Saturday he had had off wasn’t even in the last three calendar years he thought he’d take Stiles out for a special breakfast, just the two of them. He wasn’t expecting to find much more than a messy room and his son passed out on his bed. He certainly didn’t expect to find a small redheaded girl in _bed_ with said son.

“Ahem,” he cleared his throat loudly, causing Stiles to flail himself awake with a horrified look.

Lydia bolted up as well, due to Stiles’ sudden movement. She looked like she was about to scold him when she followed his line of sight, biting at her bottom lip nervously.

“Dad,” Stiles greeted, a little too loudly. “I thought you had to work today.”

“I got the day off,” John responded fixing Stiles with a hard glare. “Good morning Lydia.”

“Morning Sheriff,” she replied, trying to keep her voice even. “I should probably go.”

“That might be a good idea,” John agreed still staring at Stiles. “I have to have a conversation with my son.”

As Lydia stood she moved quickly around the room looking for her discarded clothes. Stiles risked his father’s unchanging gaze and got up to help her, when a buzzing sounded from under a pile at John’s feet. Stiles’ lunged grabbing the phone and handing it to Lydia once he saw who was on the caller id.

“Hey Allison,” Lydia greeted, and paused for a second. “That sounds great, just swing by and pick me up… Because I’m not as home, I’m at… Stiles’… See you soon. Bye.”

She hung up looking between both Stilinski’s with a nervous smile. “I’m just going to go change in the bathroom real quick then I’ll be out of here.”

John nodded moving so she could step out of the room.

“Call me later,” She said to Stiles but saw a look grow on the sheriff’s face. “Or tomorrow.”

If nothing else Stiles had to thank his dad for holding off on yelling at him until after Lydia was safely in Allison’s car and headed down the road.

“Kitchen,” John stated firmly. “Now.”

As he took the seat opposite his father his foot began to bounce. In his entire life he had never felt like he was in more trouble than right now, including the time Jackson had accused him and Scott of kidnapping.

“Look Dad,” he began but John held a hand up to silence him. So Stiles just kept gaze low.

“I’m not even sure where to begin with what I just walked in on,” John commented trying to keep his voice even. “I mean what the hell was going on in there Stiles?”

“Nothing,” Stiles replied in defense. “Honest.”

“Nothing? You expect me to believe that you had a girl, in your bed, wearing your underwear and nothing was going on?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I expect you to believe, because nothing was going on. We were sleeping that’s it.”

John snickered. “Son I was a teenage boy once, and I can tell you I had my share of sleepovers with girls in my bedroom.”

“I seriously do not want to hear this story Dad,” Stiles pleaded. “Lydia and I are just friends.”

“What like friends with benefits?”

“Who in god’s name taught you that?!”

“So you’re not denying it?”

“Oh my _god_ , Dad.”

“Just answer the question: Are you and Lydia intimate with each other? Because if you are you sure as hell better be using protection.”

Stiles dropped him head onto the table in a loud groan. “Can you please stop scarring me for life? I am not having sex with Lydia,” He looked up meeting his dad’s eyes. “I’m not having sex with anyone, and I haven’t ever had sex with anyone, EVER. I’m a virgin. And after this morning might remain one for as long as I live here so as to avoid this level of discomfort, ever again.”

John stayed silent, processing his son’s outburst, and then nodded. “Okay, fine, say I believe you. That doesn’t explain your weirdness lately, or the fact that you had a half-naked girl in your room, one I know you’ve liked since long before puberty.”

“It’s complicated,” Stiles replied earning him a scowl.

“No we’re not playing the complicated card. I want answers Stiles.”

“Fine,” he relented looking at his dad. “Remember after Mom died, and I’d wake up from panic attacks. I saw how worried you got and I couldn’t tell you why I was having them. Something’s have happened recently and I just feel better when she’s there. We don’t even have to be talking; we can just be lying there. But when she’s next to me I don’t feel guilty, I don’t feel pain, I just feel peace.”

“What could you possibly have to feel guilty about?” John asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Stiles answered. As he tried to stand, John placed a hand on his arm.

“Come on son, talk to me.”

“Why? It’s not gonna change anything. It’s not gonna erase what happened or how I feel. Can we just stay on topic? You don’t want me to have any more sleepovers with Lydia.”

“I don’t want to end up with a teen father as a son,” John reiterated. “I want you to be happy Stiles. But I also need to know you’re safe, not just physically, but emotionally too.”

Stiles nodded, biting at his cheek. “I know you’re looking out for me, and I get it I do. But I don’t think I can stop whatever this is with Lydia, it’s not just me that needs her. With everything that’s happened to her this last year, she just needs somewhere she feels safe. Somewhere where she can let down her walls without anyone thinking less of her. And I’m not going to tell her that she needs to find somewhere else.”

John Stilinski saw something in his son in that moment, something that made him so much like his mother it almost brought tears to his eyes. He saw a look of conviction steal into Stiles, and he knew if he tried to fight his son on his he’d lose more than an argument.

“Fine,” John relented with a sigh. “She can stay over when she needs too. But t-shirts and long pajama pants at all times for both of you. And I swear Stiles if you make me a grandfather you better be happy with that kid, cause it’ll be the only one you’ll ever be able to have.”

Stiles nodded and quickly left the kitchen. John sighed deeply. Stiles may think that his relationship with Lydia was nothing more than friendship, but it reminded him of his own relationship with Stiles’ mother. It brought a smile to his face but it also scared him, they both seemed too young for feelings that deep. But if John knew his son he knew there was no turning back for Stiles now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that I'm ever one to beg for reviews, but i do enjoy critiques. Some of the best professors I've ever had have told me that you cannot hope to better your writing unless you're willing to listen to both the good and the bad side of things. SOO, I hope you're enjoying this and until next time.


	4. More Than I Thought We Were

It was pretty much an unspoken rule among the pack not to bring up Stiles and Lydia’s budding friendship. But everyone knew about it, even Allison who had no ‘extra’ abilities. She just noticed how her best friend seemed to gravitate towards him, or how Lydia would actually smile when Stiles made one of his sarcastic wolf jokes. They were quickly become inseparable, even though neither would admit to anything.

It happened on a Wednesday, the girls were late coming to lunch because Lydia insisted they fix their makeup before heading there.

“It’s kind of pointless to put lip gloss on right before eating,” Allison remarked.

“That’s why you reapply right after lunch,” Lydia stated rolling her eyes. “Honestly, how else are you going to prove to other girls that they can’t hit on your boyfriend? It’s a proven fact that girls mark their territory by making sure a bit of their color can always be seen on their man.”

“Well I for one think anyone who would be dumb enough to hit on Boyd, will deserve what I give them, regardless of whether or not I’ve _marked_ him,” Erica retorted with a smirk.

They all laughed together making their way towards the guys when Lydia abruptly stopped. Allison and Erica looked at the hard glare set in Lydia’s green eyes and followed her line of sight.

There were some girls hanging around the lunch table chatting with the guys. Which wasn’t uncommon, all of the boys played on the lacrosse team. And the female population of Beacon Hills certainly loved falling all over them. But this time it was different, because one of the girls in particular had her hand draped on Stiles’ shoulder, and the boy in question was trying his best to suppress a blush.

Lydia took a deep breathe, pushed her shoulders back to enhance her height as much as possible, and whipped her long strawberry locks behind her, as she stalked over to the table. Erica and Allison shared a knowing smile between them and soon followed.

“Excuse me,” Lydia interjected as she stood behind Stiles fixing the girl with a withering stare. “That’s my seat.”

“Well I didn’t see your name it,” the girl countered with enough sarcasm to make Lydia hold back a slap.

“Lydia this is Emma Tyler, she’s the editor of the paper,” Stiles explained with a nervous smile.

“How quaint, what is she doing her?” Lydia questioned glaring at him, then returned it to Emma. “We have a pretty full table as it is, so you and your friends should be off,” she made a point of shooing them off with her hand.

“I was just telling Stiles some great news,” Emma continued seemingly unfazed by Lydia’s passive aggression and focused back on Stiles. “He’s my front page cover for Friday’s issue. _From Bench to Beacon Hills Star_ , I think everyone’s really going to like the article.”

“It sounds awesome Em, really, but you don’t have to make a big deal about it, I’m by no means the best player on the team,” Stiles responded ducking his head, and rubbing the nap of his neck.

“And you’re modest too. It is amazing some girl hasn’t snatched you up yet,” Emma joked with a wink. “Maybe that’ll change at the bonfire Friday night,” she added tracing the outline of his hand with her fingertips.

Lydia let out a small growl that was only audible if you had supernatural hearing. And Scott looked up to her with a sheepish shrug, to which she flicked the back of his head in return.

“Well I guess we should go,” Emma finally said still looking at Stiles, a shy smile spread across her face.

“Stay,” Lydia replied. “There will be plenty of room, I lost my appetite.”

With one last pained expression at Stiles she stalked out of the cafeteria before he could follow.

She avoided him the rest of the day, even though it was childish and she had no right to be annoyed if Stiles wanted to talk to some girl. Allison muttered something about jealousy while they worked on their lab, and Erica nodded in agreement from the station in front of them.

“I’m not jealous,” Lydia hissed, taking the potassium chlorate and placing it in their test tube. “I just didn’t think Stiles would be interested in someone like that.”

“You mean someone who’s not you?” Erica countered turning in her stool to join the conversation.

“Ms. Reyes, I’m sure whatever Ms. Martin and Ms. Argent are discussing will be equally entertaining after my class. But if you’d like to continue this conversation now you can see me after school for detention, otherwise turn around and focus on your own lab,” Mr. Harris called from the front of the room.

“Sorry sir,” Erica replied turning back to Isaac and her lab station.

“Erica has a point,” Allison continued as the three of them made their way out of class. “Maybe you’re just not used to Stiles paying anyone else attention. It is a natural, human, emotion.”

“Okay, really you two?” Lydia groaned as they stopped at her locker. “Jealousy requires romantic feelings. Stiles is a friend. I just don’t want to see him get hurt by some wannabe hipster journalist. I bet she had to actually research lacrosse before writing that article too.”

“Whatever, this conversation stopped being fun when I almost got detention from Harris,” Erica commented, before walking off.

“Scott said he smelled jealousy for you earlier,” Allison still pushed.

“Well tell your boyfriend if he continues to insist on acting like a dog, I’ll be forced to carry a spray bottle and a rolled up newspaper.”

“I’m sure you can pick one up Friday,” Allison snarked, earning a glare and a playful shove.

John noticed Lydia hadn’t been around at all the last two evening and he was starting to worry. He could hear Stiles up and pacing all Wednesday night then he’d look exhausted the next morning, same thing the next night. When Stiles came home Friday afternoon from practice, John nearly gave the poor boy a heart attack when he called his name.

“What are you doing home?” Stiles asked as he came into the kitchen. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine; it’s you I’m worried about.”

Stiles gave him a confused look taking a seat at the table. “Meaning?”

“You haven’t slept in days Stiles, and don’t even try and tell me you have I can see it in your eyes. Then there the fact that Lydia hasn’t been over,” John paused gauging his son’s reaction. “Did you two have a fight?”

“You’d have to be talking to one another to be fighting,” Stiles mumbled slouching in his seat.

“Did you do something to upset her?”

“Why would this be my fault?” Stiles questioned in annoyance. “She’s the one avoiding me.”

“Son, when a girl starts avoiding you it’s time to apologize.”

“But I don’t even know why she’s not talking to me.”

“Doesn’t matter,” John replied with a shrug. “Just tell her you’re sorry.”

“That’s insane,” Stiles exclaimed. “I shouldn’t have to apologize for something I may or may not have done, before I even know what that is. She’s probably just annoyed at something Emma said the other day.”

“Wait,” John held up a hand like he was trying to figure something out. “Who’s Emma?”

“A journalist on the school paper, she did an article about me, I have a copy in my bag for you,” Stiles reached for it but his father stopped him.

“Was this girl flirting with you?”

“Maybe,” Stiles shrugged. “It’s kind of hard to tell. I’m not exactly familiar with the mechanics of the female flirting routine. She did put her hand on my shoulder.”

“And Lydia saw this?” John asked.

“I think so,” Stiles countered. “Why?”

“Come on Stiles, you’re smarter than that,” but he just stared at his father in confusion. “She was jealous. That’s why she’s ignoring you.”

“She wasn’t jealous,” Stiles replied, but John just gave him a look. “She wasn’t okay? And even if she was she really has nothing to worry about. Emma’s not my type and she referred to a lacrosse stick as a pole. More than once.”

“Fine maybe you’re not into this Emma girl, but I guarantee you Lydia is starting to see other girls as a threat to whatever it is you two have going on,” John stood patting his son on the shoulder. “She’s probably afraid of losing what you two have to someone new. Talk to her, please for the sake of your sleeping habits.”

He left Stiles by himself as the young man pulled his phone out debating texting Lydia or not. Just when he was about to his text tone went off with a message from Scott.

_~~~Dude, you still picking me up for the bonfire? My mom took my keys again, for letting Isaac use up all our laundry soap._

Stiles rolled his eyes groaning. If he didn’t go get Scott soon his friend would just complain for the next few weeks about missing the party, or more accurately missing Allison. Maybe it was better this way. Face to face with Lydia had to be better than a cell connection.

_~~~Give me 15._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Going to the bonfire was the worst idea she had all week. Lydia spent the better part of an hour glowering across the rising flames at Emma and her gaggle of below average friends. Really none of those girls were good enough for Stiles, especially Emma. With her ratty, split end hair that she didn’t even bother to try and smooth down with product, or her horrible taste in patterns, that were so obviously knock-offs. God, Lydia just wanted to smack the stupid superior smile off her face.

It got worse when she saw Stiles and Scott show up. Her pride kept her from going up to him, and saying hello. And she wished she could just swallow it down, because despite what she told Allison and Erica, she missed him. She missed sitting next to him at lunch, or cheering him on at lacrosse practice. The nightmare’s had returned too, Peter’s attack, Jackson leaving, Gerard’s venomous voice, and now, to top it off, the idea of never being able to make Stiles smile again. It hurt too much, way too much. She just wanted it to stop, to go back to when she was safe, and unafraid. But Lydia was smart enough to know that as long as Stiles and her were on the outs that was never going to happen.

When she had enough of watching countless girls hit on Stiles she bit back her bitterness and went in search of Allison. They had come together, but she wouldn’t doubt if her friend was too enthralled with Scott to really want to leave yet. Lydia shrugged, she supposed she could pull the ‘best friend’ card and make it clear she needed to talk. But before she could find Allison she ran straight into the one person she was avoiding.

“Hey,” Stiles greeted running a hand across his neck. “I wasn’t sure you were here.”

“I came with Allison,” she replied with a nod. “I was just going to find her. See if we could cut out early.”

“Um, that might be tough, considering she and Scott left like five minutes ago,” he noted pointing behind him. “See Derek and Peter are out of town so they got the brilliant idea to go there for the night.”

“Eww,” Lydia shuttered. “Seriously in Derek’s run down charred heap?”

“Apparently adolescent hormones need nothing more than a flat surface,” Stiles quipped with a smirk. “If you need a ride I could drive you.”

“And leave your adoring fan base,” she motioned to Emma and her clique who were waving emphatically at Stiles. “I wouldn’t want to punish you like that.”

“Actually you’d be doing me a favor,” he leaned closer whispering in her ear. “They’re driving me insane.”

Despite her best efforts not to Lydia laughed and smiled at him. “Okay, I’d love that.”

He bowed motioning her ahead of him, causing her to smile once more. But their playfulness died down once they actually reached the road. She hadn’t anticipated it being so hard to talk to him, after just a few days apart. And she feared the silence, she was scared they’d go back to how they were before, and with Jackson gone, and Allison with Scott all the time, she couldn’t lose Stiles too.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, looking to her once he pulled up to the curb in front of her mom’s house.

“For?” she inquired quirking and eyebrow at him.

“Whatever stupid, totally guy thing I did to piss you off,” Stiles replied. “I’m not good at this okay? The only friend I’ve ever really had is Scott and we take pleasure in annoying each other some days. That’s beside the point. I just mean. I don’t want to lose whatever this friendship is, because I was some pigheaded jerk who couldn’t apologize.” She watched as his chest rose and fell in a deep sigh.

“Forgive the cliché but, It’s not you,” she stated after a few minutes of silence. “I just got crazy when I thought you could be interested in Emma, or any of those girls.”

She saw the hope grow on his face. But she couldn’t do that to him; let him hold on to the idea that she could return his feeling for her someday.

“I mean,” she quickly added, trying not to watch his face. “You’re important to me Stiles. And someday you’ll start getting serious with someone, and you’ll want to be with them all the time, even at night. And I just wasn’t ready to give up my safety net.”

“Oh,” his lips near frozen in the shape of the word, before he shook it off. “You don’t have to worry about that Lydia.”

“One day I will,” she mused with a sad smile. “And when that day comes I’ll be ready, I’m just not yet.”

He leaned closer wrapping her into a tight hug as he murmured in her ear. “Then I’ll make sure it’s as far from now as possible.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone enjoying the story so far? Drop me a note and let me know ;)


	5. Absolutely Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this one is filled with some Stilinski family feels guys. Just thought I'd warn you. ENJOY :)

She wanted to do something nice for them. As Lydia sat at the lunch table, half listening to Isaac’s retelling of something from morning lacrosse practice, the thought struck her. Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles had been so great to her over the last few months. John had even stopped acting like he was shocked when she’d come strolling out of the bathroom early in the morning.

So she wanted to do something for the both of them. Something to show that she… cared, and appreciated them. She wanted to slyly ask Stiles some of their favorite things but her favorite brown eyed spaz was missing from lunch that day.

“Where’s your friend?” she questioned jabbing Scott deep in his rib cage.

The wolf winced slightly by the sudden pressure, but soon looked around. “Crap what is today?”

“Friday,” she stated annoyed at him for wasting her time. “Now where’s Stiles?”

Scott sighed deeply and she watched the guilt etch on his face. “He’s with his dad, at the cemetery. Today is the… _anniversary_.”

She watched as his face fell, clearly guilty for letting the day slip his mind. But it was nothing compared to how Lydia felt. She’d been staying with them from nearly four months, practically living there, apart from her walk in closet filled with shoes and couture skirts. How had she not known this? It should have been obvious when she thought back to the tension she saw in both of them all week.

She sat back in her chair tuning out the rest of the pack completely now. Lydia needed to do something, before it was for gratitude, but now. Now she had to make sure Stiles knew how sorry she was for not seeing his pain.

* * *

 

It had been colder than he thought it was going to be today. So when Stiles and his dad made it home he was relieved to feel the warmth of the heater blasting through the vents. It was the only comfort he had felt the whole day.

Nine years was too long he thought to himself as he tossed his keys on the side table. And most days it felt like it was a million more than that, but not today. Today had the ability of ripping the wound fresh, making him feel things all over again, but with the age and wisdom of a new year. It had been early on in third grade when it happened, just a few weeks shy of Halloween.

His mother had bad headaches. He saw it every day, would watch as she stopped clutching her temples. She’d look over to him as his face filled with worry.

_“Don’t worry baby,” she’d soothed. “Mama’s fine.”_

He wanted to tell his dad, begged her some day’s to do it, but she insisted she would be okay. And he believed her, because she was his mom, and moms weren’t supposed to lie about things like that.

His dad had taken him for ice cream that night, Stiles remembered because he wouldn’t let John leave the ice cream parlor without buying his mother a scoop of chunky monkey. When they got home they found her collapsed in hall between the kitchen and the living room. Stiles was convinced she was dead, and froze where he stood. Barely watching as his father rushed to her side, and he didn’t even register it when John said she was breathing. He just watched where his father had dropped the ice cream, as the puddle grew larger.

Medulloblastoma that’s what the doctor’s called it. But the word was too big at the time for Stiles to say let alone comprehend. He barely understood anything the doctor’s and his parents were talking about, but he did hear the word brain and tumor, and he knew enough to know that wasn’t a good thing.

He also heard the doctor say, ‘if we had caught this earlier’. And it sent guilt surging through him. He told his mom to see a doctor, to at least tell his dad, but she didn’t and now she was sick.

He watched his mother waste away in that place. From mid-October to late November, then he watched as she faded away, taking his happiness with her.

As John entered the house Stiles was about to head up to his room, maybe text Scott about his homework assignments, because Algebra had to be better than thinking about his dead mother for the rest of the night.

That’s when he finally processed it, the aroma drifting from the kitchen. He knew those smells, better than any others. And he hadn’t smelled them in _years._ Chicken and Dumplings, peach cobbler, if he wasn’t mistaken spiced apple cider.

It was his favorite meal, one his mother used to make for him once every month. It wasn’t lost on him that his father would also salivate whenever his hit the plate. He just couldn’t figure out where it was coming from.

“Oh good you two are home,” Lydia’s voice pulled him back to reality. She was perched in the entrance to the kitchen, a sad smile on her face. “I hope you don’t mind. I felt like making something special.”

“You can cook?” Stiles mused, letting the smell take him back to a another time.

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Lydia countered as she turned around and they followed. “Cooking is like science only the end result is more edible.”

“You didn’t have to do all this,” John replied as he and Stiles followed her to the kitchen. “You’re a guest here.”

“Please Sheriff,” Lydia stopped him, gesturing for them all to sit. “I like cooking and I don’t get to do enough of it. And like my grandma used to say ‘if you don’t use it, you might lose it.’ Granted she was talking about her addiction to gambling, but I think the sentiment can be applied to any circumstance.”

Stiles couldn’t help smiling, which was something he rarely did on this anniversary. But Lydia had a way of easing them both into it. John even began telling stories about how he and Stiles’ mom were long before they ever had him. It was nice to hear such tales and know his father wasn’t shrouded in his usual dose of alcohol to do so.

When dinner wound down, John insisted on cleaning up sending Stiles and Lydia upstairs. As they finally made it to his room Lydia perched herself on the edge of his desk looking distracted.

“Thanks,” Stiles spoke first shoving his hands in his pockets. “I never thought I’d see him that happy talking about mom, but like usual you make the impossible happen.”

She looked up with a sheepish smile. “I hope I didn’t cross a line. I just thought, since you guys let me stay here. You deserve to remember her with a peaceful heart, at least sometimes.”

He began to respond when he noticed a vase sitting by his bed. Simple white petals surrounded the buttery yellow center. It sparked a memory.

“They’re jonquils,” Lydia responded as he made his way over lightly touching the soft flowers. “They are used to symbolize desire or feelings of love, but they also mean sympathy.”

“I remember,” Stiles replied, turning to her slightly. “When my mom, uh died, it was hard to want to go back to school, to do anything really. But after a week of staying home, my dad made me go back. I was in such a daze. And I remember being so confused walking in to school, because we were having one of those fundraiser’s where they sell flowers and you can buy them for your friends. Well I sat down in class avoiding Scott’s questions as best I could, and they started delivering them. It was uncommon for younger classmen to get flowers, especially third grade and under. But that did not stop you from getting the most flowers that entire year.”

Lydia gave a small shrug with a smirk. “Well I can’t help it if I’ve always been this popular.”

“Trust me I know,” he countered with a grin. “Anyway, I remember some kid had been bugging Scott about what was wrong with me and he finally told him that my mom had just died, and as you know, Scott can get kind of loud when he’s annoyed. Well the whole room turned to look at me and it took everything in me not to shrink under my desk. Well you were a few rows away, and I watched as you stood up with a flower in your hand. You walked towards me and past everyone else, and handed me the flower. You told me it meant you were sorry, and just like that you turned and sat back down. Took me three days to track down what type of flower it was too.”

She looked at him with guilt, a frown crossed her face. “I don’t remember that.”

He would have said something for her comfort, would have told it was okay but she was over to him before he could speak, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him close. The stayed wrapped together for a while before Lydia lead them to lying next to each other on the bed. They still hadn’t spoken, but he felt it. Felt the charge between them, it was like energy prickling, and he wasn’t sure how to respond to it. He didn’t have too though, because in that moment Lydia reached out lacing her fingers with his. It was subtle but the small look they gave each other ensured they knew what this meant. No matter what, good or bad, hell or high water, they were never letting go of the other.

 


	6. Moment of Truth

The Alpha pack was still a problem, worse than what Derek would let on. During pack meetings he’d spout off about being on guard and not lingering in the woods after dark, and ‘pack morale’, but Lydia saw it in the way his eyes flickered to each of them, even Peter. He was worried for them, not just because he’d lose his pack, in fact she was sure it wasn’t a werewolf thing at all, but because he’d lose his family, the band of misfits that they were. She tried not to let the idea of the Alphas scare her too much; she didn’t need anyone thinking she was weak. Not after everything Peter put her through last year. But Stiles could tell, and instead of making note of it, he’d just pull her hand to his face and kiss it gentle. He never had to grab for her anymore. Their hands were always linked together. And she liked the way they fit together, like interlocking gears that just clicked into place, creating an impenetrable bond. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts about this that she didn’t even register Derek looking right at them.

“I’m sorry are we in trouble?” Stiles quipped.

Derek glared at him but softened slightly when his eyes met Lydia’s. She could tell he was struggling with bringing something up, but she wished he’d just come out with it. “If we have any hope of successfully fending off the alphas, we need the pack. The _whole_ pack.”

“Jackson,” she clarified, though no one in the room really needed it. Even Chris and Allison, who were had just recently started joining the meetings, glanced up at her. “So?”

“Well I just thought given the way you two left th-”

“He left because he had no choice, and it’s not like he could take me with him,” Lydia began cutting the alpha off. She was acutely aware that Stiles had loosened his grip on her hand, but she refused to let his go. “My feelings for him, whatever they were, shouldn’t affect the safety of this pack, or this town. We all have people here we love, Jackson included. If you need him call him. No one’s standing in your way.”

Derek gave her a nod as he left the room, presumably to call the missing wolf home. As the room regained some normality Peter disappeared up the stairs, Boyd and Erica headed to the kitchen, Scott walked Allison and Chris to their car, as Isaac ran off to Deaton’s to deliver the new information.

Stiles still hadn’t looked up. His eyes were trained on their hands, like he was picturing them fading away.

“Hey,” she whispered, because hanging with werewolves taught you to be the most quiet when you wanted to be the most honest. “Jackson coming back doesn’t mean anything.”

“You sure about that?” he asked meeting her gaze for the first time. He looked lost and Lydia was overcome with guilt. She had no clue how to even begin explaining things to him. How she felt more with him then she had ever come close to feeling with Jackson. How sometimes she’d hold off sleep just long enough to watch it overtake him. Or that when she was having a bad day he’s smile was sometimes the only thing that could lift the cloud that threatened to rain down on her. But how could she sum that up? How could she put into words everything he meant to her? Stiles was more than a friend, much more, but Lydia couldn’t figure out to what extent their relationship reached. And she didn’t want to try and ruin it with words.

Instead she nestled herself next to his chest breathing in deep. He smelled so familiar now, like dove soap and a hint of cedar wood. She felt her hand fall to his thigh, and began to protest until he wrapped that arm around her, placing a kiss on her forehead. Lydia reached her hand up placing it over his heart. She hoped he knew what she meant by it, that she wasn’t just absentmindedly tracing her fingers across him. She was marking her place in his heart.

* * *

 

Three days. That’s how long they had to wait for Jackson to arrive. Apparently he’d been spending time floating around Louisiana.

Lydia hated that she was feeling nervous, hated that Jackson still had the power to make her feel like this. She was actually glad Stiles wasn’t here for once. The lacrosse team was at an away game, and wouldn’t be back until later that evening. She just didn’t think she could face Jackson with Stiles at her side. She was afraid that old feelings would resurface, but a small part was more afraid they wouldn’t. She had loved Jackson, risked her life to bring him back from the edge, but did that mean she had to keep loving him like that? Did she have to be his anchor to keep from losing everything? Because the old Lydia would want that, she’d want to cock her head to the side fixing him with a sultry look. But it’d been months since she’d let herself be that Lydia. The Lydia she was now, the one who was proud to show off her smarts and her beauty at the same time, she was sure that she wanted someone else.

She wanted to wrap herself in Stiles’ arms and fall back on his bed and feel his soft breath tickling her ear as he told her things. She wanted to watch his face light up when he figured something out, and place her hands on his shoulders to keep him from bouncing out of his seat.

But she couldn’t hurt Jackson. She really didn’t want to. It was painful when he left, and even worse when he didn’t call, but she understood. He wanted her to have as clean of a break as he could give her. He wanted her to have a fighting chance to fall for someone else, but Lydia never meant to do it. And she never meant for that person to be Stiles.

The sound of a car startled her. She looked up from her spot on Derek’s porch as a faded red Oldsmobile pulled to a stop. It had to be Jackson; she was too familiar with the rest of the packs cars for it to be anyone else.

“Hey,” he greeted as he made his way towards her. “I didn’t expect you to be here.”

Lydia pursed her lips as she stood. She was going to ask Derek if she could be the one to meet Jackson when he arrived and was surprised when he agreed. But the alpha made a point it tell her not to upset him. Apparently even he wasn’t confident in Jackson’s ability to keep himself under control.

“Here as in meeting you, or here as in Derek’s house?” she questioned. He was still a good few feet away and he looked more uncomfortable than Lydia had ever seen him.

“I just wasn’t expecting you to hang around all this,” he paused with a sigh. “Craziness.”

She gave him a small smile watching one grow on his face as well.

“It’s good to see you Lydia,” he stated pulling her into a fierce hug. And she had to agree with him. It was good. She hadn’t known how much she missed him until that moment, but it wasn’t how she thought she would. It wasn’t in the heartache way that was described countless times in those romance books she’d never admit to reading. It was more in the way you’d feel when a good friend returned from a six week summer camp. It wasn’t lost on her that she didn’t feel right in his arms, like somehow he’s shape and hers no longer made a whole. It also wasn’t lost on her that Jackson was now sniffing her. She pulled back scowling at him.

“Sorry,” he replied holding his hands up in surrender. “It’s a wolf thing, I can’t help it. You just smell… different.”

She nodded keeping her eyes focused on the buckling wood. “There’s a reason for that.”

And then she told him all about Gerard and going to Stiles afterwards. How they just seemed to grow together and the thought of other girls swooping in both scared and infuriated her. Jackson just listened with a composed look on his face.

“Have you told him?” he asked when she finally took a break from her ramblings.

“Told him what? That I like spending time with him? I think he knows,” she joked nudging his leg.

“Come on Lydia, I’ve known you forever. You can’t look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love him,” his voice dropped off at the end, and Lydia had to look away with guilt.

“I never wanted to fall for him,” she took a deep breath as she tightened her sweater to her. “I didn’t expect there to be anyone else for me, not after you.”

“I was gone Lydia, and I’m still technically gone,” he turned her to face him. “I can never be that guy you bring home for Thanksgiving; I can’t give you a wedding where your dad walks you down the aisle and your mom’s messing with your veil. I have to stay gone, to stay dead. It’s the only way to keep my family safe.”

She nodded wiping back tears. “I was scared you’d be angry, and maybe you’d revert or something.”

“I promise I’m stronger than that, and you know why?” he asked with a smile. “It’s because of you. I will always love you, because you taught me how to open up again. But I’m glad you’ve moved on. You deserve to be with someone who can be _there_ with you. And Stiles is a lucky guy.”

Before she could respond Jackson shifted his gaze to the edge of the woods. Derek and Peter were emerging from the tree line when her eyes settled on them.

“I should go,” she murmured, rising from the steps. Jackson stood as well pulling her in for another quick hug.

“He makes you happy right?” Jackson questioned as she reached her car.

She nodded not trusting her voice to stay even. Crying in front of Jackson would be one thing, but she refused to let Peter see her that vulnerable ever again. She smiled softly giving him a slight wave. “Goodbye Jackson.”

To a casual observer it would have seemed normal, saying goodbye to a friend, but it was more than that. She knew she’d see him again, probably several times before he left. But this was her way of finally letting go of the part of her that still hoped she’d be with Jackson. And the half smile Jackson returned to her told Lydia he knew it too.

* * *

 

Stiles was too beat to deal with anymore werewolf drama. He’d taken a lacrosse stick straight to the shoulder with only a few seconds left in the game. It was a good thing Isaac had been right behind him to keep him from slamming into the ground as Greenberg caught the pass shooting it into the goal. Sure it didn’t hurt nearly as much as it did two hours ago, but the last thing he wanted was to sit off in a corner at Derek’s silently seething over Jackson’s return.

He suspected Lydia was still there, ‘catching up’. It’s not like he didn’t think this day would come. He had nightmares sometimes of losing her to her former boyfriend, but then he’d wake up with her soft hair feathered across his pillow and a kind of calm would flood over him. As long as she was there next to him, he didn’t have anything to worry about. But now, well he was more than happy not to find out first hand.

Stiles was fully prepared to drop his stuff somewhere in front of his book shelf and just fall onto his covers without changing, that’s how worn out he was. But as soon as he pushed open his door he was caught off guard. Lydia was sitting, with her legs pulled close to her chest, at the edge of his bed. There was no telling how long she’d been like that, but once she heard the door she looked up and smiled.

“Hey,” she greeted biting her lip. “I was hoping you’d be back soon.”

“Yea, I had to drop Scott and Isaac off near Derek’s,” he explained as he set his gym bag down. “I figured you would be too… At Derek’s I mean.”

“You mean with Jackson,” she corrected giving him a knowing look, the same look he’d grown to love. “I’m not with Jackson.”

“Obviously, unless he’s under the bed,” Stiles joked claiming the seat next to her with a small bounce. He wanted to tell her how happy it made him that she was here and not there, but the last thing he wanted to do was look stupid in front of Lydia.

She pivoted to face him and Stiles had to turn slightly as well. “This is going to be hard for me, so can you just listen, please? No jokes no interruption?”

“Is everything okay?” he placed a hand over hers. “Because whatever it is Lydia I swear-”

“Stiles?”

“Yea?”

“Shut up a second,” but with her grin he knew she wasn’t really upset. He gestured for her to continue. “Okay so sometimes people change right? Like one day you love a certain song and then the next you hear it and it’s like ‘ugh how could I have ever even listened to that’. Or like when you’re a kid and you swear broccoli is like made from pure evil and the more you try it the more it becomes pretty good. Do you understand?”

“That Call Me Maybe was the worst song ever made, and you want broccoli?” he ventured and Lydia let out a nervous laugh.

“Let me try again,” she sighed. “Remember last year, when you were talking about combinations. How some things, some people shouldn’t work, but they do.”

Stiles looked up meeting her eyes. He had hope where this conversation was going, but maybe he was just reading too much into her words. Because there was no way Lydia Martin was saying what he thought she was.

“I didn’t get then,” She continued, lacing her fingers in his. “My world was still this protected bubble where I wasn’t letting anything that was too much for me in. I didn’t get that you were talking about us, because at the time I wouldn’t have seen us that way.”

He nodded biting his tongue to keep from speaking. He promised he wouldn’t interrupt.

“But things changed Stiles. I changed. I was sucked into this world of perpetual danger, and was terrified that I had nothing to cling to. But when Gerard had us, and I was sure Scott and Derek wouldn’t make it in time, I looked over and I saw you. I saw the one person who could possible understand exactly what I was going through. I knew that if I was going to survive with a mess of werewolves, an ex who used to walk around as a giant lizard, and a best friend whose family had been killing all these things for centuries, it needed to be with you. And I don’t mean to say that any of what I’m feeling stems from some heroine compl-”

Stiles cut her off by pressing his lips firmly to hers sliding his free hand down her cheek gently. He was sure if he hadn’t Lydia would have kept talking until she was blue in the face, but he was starting to doubt his actions until he felt her lips moving beneath his. He couldn’t help thinking how good she was at kissing. How her lips were both soft and forceful at the same time, with the way she parted his with her tongue, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head.

It was the best kiss Stiles had ever had, and considering he could count all his previous kisses on one hand, it was easy to place. Part of him always wondered if kissing Lydia could ever live up to the fantasy he had in his head, and of course it was nothing like what he imagined. Because never in his wildest dreams could he have thought it’d be this good.

She pulled back first smirking with an eyebrow raise. “You know I had a whole speak planned out?”

“Well,” he replied leaning her back on the bed. “Sometimes actions speak louder than words.”

His moved to kiss her again, but she stopped him, and for a second Stiles was sure that he’s misread everything, but Lydia smiled as she sat up and kissed his cheek.

“I want to be with you,” it was nearly a whisper but he caught every word. And when Lydia locked her green eyes on his brown his heart almost burst.

“I love you,” he replied. “Always have.”

She nodded and kissed him with a smile. “That’s good because I love you back.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did everyone like that one? Huh? Let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> PS only one more chapter to go.


	7. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for reading this. It was mu first adventure into Teen Wolf fanfiction, and my fist completed fanfiction, not including oneshots. So sincerely from the bottom of my heart thank you.

She still thought about the day that brought them to one another, and the months that lead to them finally being _together_. It was amazing how many details Lydia could remember from that time, even eight years later. How if she closed her eyes long enough she swore she could still feel the exact way Stiles’ arms wrapped around her, leaning her back on his faded comforter. It was one of the happiest days of her life. And even with everything she went through that year and the few that followed, she wouldn’t have given up that time, not if it meant losing Stiles.

“You look beautiful,” Allison gushed wrapping her in fierce hug from behind, as tears ran down her face. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Okay pregnancy hormones should stay away from the dress,” Erica joked as she handed Allison a tissue. “You wouldn’t want stain it would you?”

“Oh god, you’re right,” Allison moved back shaking off her tears. “And it’s not pregnancy hormones, I’m just happy my best friend’s getting married.”

“Which is why you cried at the floral arrangements?” Erica questioned.

“And the appetizers?” Lydia added.

“Point taken,” Allison interjected cutting them off before they could get further.

“Hormonal or not she’s right, you look gorgeous,” Erica commented with a smirk.

“Thanks you guys,” Lydia smiled grabbing one of each of their hands. Years ago she’d never expected Erica could ever be one of her best friends. But here she was along with Allison, ready to stand up and watch Lydia marry Stiles.

It hadn’t been hard when they figured out who would play what role in their wedding. Stiles wanted Scott as his best man, which was perfect because Lydia couldn’t fathom a world without Allison right next to here on this day, considering she’d been there for her and Scott when they married six years ago. Then came Isaac and Erica who had respectively grown close as their other set of best friends and then Stiles’ dad on his side, and Scott’s mom on hers. She knew her own mom was a little upset by her final choice but to Lydia, Melissa had been there for her in ways her parents couldn’t. There was no way they could be, without risking their lives too. Though in a complete double standard Stiles had told his dad shortly before the middle of senior year, after a particularly nasty pixie attack left half the town in a drug induced trip for nearly two weeks.

But it was better this way, Lydia thought with a wistful smile. She didn’t have to worry about them constantly, or get Derek to add protection detail to them. The door opened in a rush as Melissa and Ms. Martin came in.

“Sweetie, are you just about ready?” her mom asked with a small smile. “Your father says everyone is ready for you and we wouldn’t want to delay your big day.”

Lydia stood with a nod, but stopped as she took inventory. “No, no. no.”

“Lydia what’s wrong?” Allison asked coming to her side. “Is it cold feet?”

“No, I’m very ready for this thank you very much,” she replied giving Allison a small glare. “I just don’t have the last thing.”

“What last thing?” Melissa asked from her other side, because all the women descended on her like wolves, and the analogy would have made her laugh if hadn’t been freaking out.

“Something old, new, borrowed and blue. I have the new in my bracelet, Allison let me use the clip for the veil, and Erica had the great idea of doing the bottoms of my shoes blue, but I don’t have anything old. Nothing, I can’t walk out there like this, it’s a bad sign.”

“Sweetie,” her mother soothed pushing some hair behind her ear. “It’ll be fine. Here take this.” She pulled a long chain from around her neck, and placed it on Lydia. “It was your great grandmothers. If that’s not old enough I don’t know what is.”

She remembered it, remembered her mother hanging it up every night as she peeked in from the hall. And just that thought made her smile again. “Okay freak out averted. Let’s get moving people. Oh and Allison I love you, but you better tell Mini McCall there to stay put for the day. I will give that kid the world but not my wedding day.”

Allison poked her in the ribs as they all pulled in for one more hug.

* * *

 

As Stiles stood in front of his friends and family he’d never felt surer of anything. Scott gave him a smile from his place next to him, and Isaac and John were muttering about it taking long enough. He had to agree. The second he’d kissed Lydia in his bedroom all those years ago he knew they would make it here. But neither wanted to rush it, not like Scott and Allison who got married right after graduation, much to Chris’ chagrin, but even he had to admit his daughter was happier with Scott by her side. But waiting worked out better, they got to go after their dreams, he wasn’t sure if he’d be the leading private investigator of the area or if Lydia would be only weeks away from her Fields metal if they had married as young as their friends.  But he was ready now, more than ready.

He listened as the music began. Watching Derek’s three year old daughter Emery and Scott and Allison’s four year old son Toby walked down the aisle as flower girl and ring bearer. Then came Allison, who had to usher the kids the rest of the way into the waiting embrace of Derek and his wife Cameron.

With one last warning look at Toby, Allison came to stand on the bridal side. She and Scott shared a ridiculous smile, but Stiles turned his attention back to the aisle. Erica had just made it next to Allison, and Melissa was finishing up, as she sent a flirty wink towards John.

Then the music changed, and everyone stood, turning themselves towards the double doors at the back of the church. Lydia stood between her mother and her father with a classic smile on her face, giving him a knowing look. They had decided a while back that the traditional wedding march was too outdated for them, but Lydia refused to walk down the aisle to anything with lyrics so that’s when they found the instrumental track of 100 years my Five for Fighting and knew it was perfect.

He watched every movement she made making her way up to him, promising to hold it all in his heart forever. Once she reached him her parents took either hand kissing it gently as they placed them in Stiles’. The smiled at each other, and he had to keep himself together. There was something about Lydia Martin that made him usually lose it.

“So Stiles and I decided not to long after he finally asked me, that traditional vows, though lovely weren’t for us.”

“We wanted to really show each other what the other meant to us,” Stiles continued with a smile. “So we settled on our own written vows.”

He watched as Allison tried to hand Lydia a small piece of paper, but she just shook her head turning back to Stiles.

“Anyone who knew me about ten years ago would tell you I was not a great person. I was selfish, stuck up, and very single minded. Very few saw something else. Actually I think only one person saw something else. Saw the me I kept underneath. The one who longed to be known for her smarts, but was too afraid to let go of the popularity. You were the one who got it, who saw what was behind all the walls I put up. And it took me far too long to see you back. But I don’t regret it because you came exactly when I needed you. And I promise that for as long as I’m here I’ll be next to you.”

Stiles lifted his hand brushing her tears away. “I don’t know how I got this lucky. Sometimes I close my eyes and I’m back at the beginning of junior year, and it freaks me out because I can’t imagine my life without you there. I used to say that I’ve loved you since the third grade,” he took her other hand in his. “But the truth is the moment I really fell in love with you was the first time you took my hand in yours. Because that’s when I knew I’d move heaven and earth and anything else that ever kept me from taking your hand in mine again. You’re my one, my only, forever. I’m never going to not be with you.”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see all their friends and family trying to hold back tears, except Derek, who just rolled his eyes. But he didn’t care the only thing that matter was him and Lydia starting their life together.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the preacher said with a smile. “You may kiss your bride.”

Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed closer for a gentle kiss, but she pulled back slightly.

“That was cute,” she growled in his ear. “Now kiss me like you mean it.”

Which was all the convincing he needed to pull her in for a deep passionate kiss. He didn’t care that his dad was watching, or Lydia’s parents, or the pack. Hell he didn’t even care that his great Aunt Elba was too. All that mattered was that Lydia Martin was now his wife, and he would do anything, and everything to keep her safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was sappy, but sometimes a story needs a sappy ending. :)


End file.
